


Decepticon Discipline

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Corporal Punishment, Decepticon, Decepticons - Freeform, Disciplinary Spanking, Gen, Humor, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Parental Discipline, Parental Spanking, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream attempts to kill Megatron again, but ends up getting a good spanking from the Decepticon Lord instead.</p><p>(Contains parental discipline/corporal punishment/spanking. Don’t like, don’t read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decepticon Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
>  
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
>  
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers Animated and all related characters © Hasbro
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2011 by me

Megatron sat on his stone throne, motionless and staring into the semidarkness of his cavern lair. His fists were gripped tightly and his teeth plates clamped. He heard when Lugnut and Blitzwing walked into the room and then walked back out after seeing the state of their leader. But he didn't bother to turn his attention to them. His processor was busy with other matters. Ever since his scheming, traitorous second-in-command came back from the dead, he's had to look over his shoulder constantly. Starscream had a knack for approaching him at the most awkward moments in hopes of putting him offline. Every day that little winged snake would try another shot at it, and each day Megatron would blast him with his fusion cannon or approach him with his swords and then have his flunkies toss him in the river. Why couldn't Starscream just stay dead?!

Megatron's black hands gripped the arms of his chair tightly enough to crack the stone. He made up his mind that today was going to be different. Oh, Starscream was going to come, alright, but Megatron wasn't going to blast him this time. Instead, he was going to approach it a different way. A slight, pleasing smile creased the Decepticon Lord's lips as he thought about what he was planning to do to Starscream. It was time that sneak got what he deserved.

An hour later found Megatron staring at space bridge schematics displayed in front of him on the huge computer monitor. He had turned his audio sensors down a notch to block out the snoring Isaac Sumdac was doing as he took a short nap in his workstation prison. Megatron had grumbled a bit when the snoring began, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He knew Sumdac was no good to him if he wasn't fully 'recharged'.

When Megatron looked back at the monitor, he stopped and stood still, pretending to be studying the layouts. But he wasn't. Instead he was staring at the reflection of Starscream directly behind him, making rude and jeering faces. Megatron sighed inwardly but he was ready to do what he had planned.

"You know, Starscream, I can see the reflection of everything you're doing in the monitor." he coldly stated. He smirked when he saw Starscream abruptly stop and tense up. "Dimwitted as ever, aren't we?" Turning around, Megatron was suddenly looking into the point of one of Starscream's null rays.

An evil grin was plastered on the seeker's face. "You think so? I had to have some clever way to get your Attention, _Lord Megatron_."

"Oh, stop with the charade, Starscream. I've had it with your endless babble and lying, disrespectful attitude. If I could harness your ego, I wouldn't have any problem powering my space bridge!"

Starscream gritted his teeth and snarled at the remark before pushing his null ray closer to Megatron's face. "And you've been a thorn in my side ever since we met! You have NO idea how sick it’s made me looking at your ugly face all these years! I bet the medic slapped your mother when you were born!”

Megatron remained calm and showed no signs of defending himself. True that his energon was starting to boil with rage, but he kept as calm as he could. At this point he knew Starscream didn't pose any kind of threat. If you got him going on a subject, Megatron knew the seeker could be more talk than fight. But now wasn't the time to think about such things. This would be the only chance he would get to do what he needed to do.

After Starscream stopped rambling (About what, Megatron didn't know. He had blocked most of it out), Megatron suddenly and quickly snatched the seeker's null ray tightly in his hand and forced it to the side. Starscream grunted and screamed in pain and stared fearfully into the glowing red optics of his former leader.

"Just as I thought," Megatron mused, "nothing but a coward. As soon as someone gets the upper hand, you slink away in fear and throw a tantrum like a spoilt sparkling when you can't get your way. You still disappoint me." he peered into Starscream's face and smirked. "You think you're so tough, but you aren't. Why do you think you keep failing every time you attempt to assassinate me?"

Starscream's mouth moved but no words came out of it. Instead, he gasped at the pain he was feeling in his arm and shoulder. Somehow he managed to get words out eventually.

"Y—You don't scare me, Megatron!" His free hand clamped itself around Megatron's in hopes of loosening it, his claws digging into the tender metal plating. "I'm now immortal. You can't kill me—not now, not ever again! If you do, I'll just come back to haunt you more!"

Starscream’s voice just about hit its peak of shrillness and Megatron had to fight back a wince. His optics narrowed and he tightened his grip on the null ray, completely ignoring the fact that Starscream's claws were burying themselves in his hand. Another hard gasp emitted from Starscream's throat.

"You think so?" the Decepticon Lord peered menacingly at his second-in-command. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I can't TRY!"

"Let me go!" Starscream whined, "Release me!"

"You act just like a sparkling," Megatron continued, releasing his hold on the null ray and latching his strong grip on the top part of one of Starscream's wings before dragging him along.

"Ooow, ow, ow!" Starscream squirmed and sniveled in pain. "You're hurting my wing! And I do  
NOT act like a sparkling!"

"Believe me, Starscream, your wing will be the least of your concerns in the next few seconds."  
Megatron coldly replied, seating himself on the edge of his throne's seat and positioning his legs in a way that made Starscream nervous and uneasy.

Starscream's optics widened. "W—w—what are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done stellarcycles ago." Megatron bluntly answered, pulling the squirming seeker toward him. Before Starscream had a chance to blurt out a snappy comeback, he calmly and quickly jerked the seeker face down over his knees and pinned him in place with his right arm—the arm that held his fusion cannon. The extra weight of the cannon served nicely to keep Screamer pinned just where the dark Decepticon Lord wanted him. Starscream gasped in fear and started kicking and bucking his legs. Megatron roughly grabbed onto the flailing legs and gripped them tightly as a warning for Starscream to stop.

"Be still, Starscream," Megatron stated coldly.

"Why should I?!" Starscream heard himself saying before he could stop the words from coming out. But before his processor could even comprehend anything else, he suddenly felt a series of sharp, painful swats across his skidplate. Starscream's optics widened even more and his mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He was scourge of the skies and rightful leader of the Decepticons (once he got rid of Megatron, of course). He was simply too good to be treated in this manner! He felt an extremely hard smack to his rear and couldn't help but scramble.

"Yeow!!!" Starscream yelped, "What the spark do you think you're doing?!?! Ow!"

"Disciplining you in the way all spoiled brats get disciplined. Now be still!" Megatron grunted, administering another extra hard slap to prove his point. Starscream whimpered and gritted his dental plates.

At that moment, Lugnut and Blitzwing had just entered the throne room and stopped when they saw what was going on. They backed up against the doorway and watched in shocked silence. They'd seen many things in their lifetime but what was before them now caused their processors to literally pop. Never in their wildest dreams would they have ever imagined seeing their 'great and glorious leader' seated upon his throne while repeatedly smacking the skidplate of the most traitorous Decepticon that ever lived.

"OW!!" Starscream shouted, his legs bucking and kicking again as he tried his best to wriggle out of Megatron's hold. "Stop! Stop! Let me go!" It was no use. Every time he tried getting away, Megatron would tighten his grip on his back and his skidplate received an extra hard and painful series of swats. He felt a few tears come into his optics, but he was determined not to cry. What was worse is that Megatron was now doing it in front of the other Decepticons. Starscream blushed momentarily when he realized he was being spanked and humiliated in front of Blitzwing and Lugnut, but the pain he was feeling at the other end of him quickly took it off his mind.

"Stop! Oh, please, stop!" Starscream screeched and begged, his voice sounding watery. Another few hard smacks came down on his rear. "OW! You can't do this to me. I'm a grown mech, for spark's sake!"

"Could have fooled me," Megatron paused long enough to get the words out and immediately went back to spanking Starscream's skidplate. He didn't let up for a second and continued administering the punishment as fast and hard as he possibly could, making sure that Starscream never forgot this moment. Finally, after doing his best to hold it back as long as possible, Starscream let out a cry and broke into a flood of tears. The number of swats his poor backside had already received was lost, and the swats continued to get harder and more painful, his rear feeling blistered.

"Ooowwwww!" Starscream wailed in agony, oily tears streaming down his cheek plates. "Stop,  
stoooooop! I'm sorry! Whatever it is I’ve done… I’m SORRY!" he sniveled, kicking his legs again in hopes it'd hinder the situation. But no matter what he said (or did), Megatron continued to ignore him. His powerful hand came down once again with a loud smack, this time harder than before. Starscream jerked forward and cried more. Not knowing what else to do, Starscream suddenly clamped his clawed hands into Megatron's leg and bore into it as hard as he possibly could. Megatron roared in pain but the grip he held on Starscream didn't loosen. Instead, the dark lord reached down and grabbed hold of Starscream's hands, pulling the seeker's claws out of his leg. He snatched the seeker by the nape of the neck and pulled his face up to eye level. Starscream sniffled and nervously peered into the optics of his master, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Plan on doing anything else funny?" Megatron's gaze became darker. Starscream whimpered and shook his head like a frightened puppy. Megatron said nothing else and let go of Starscream, letting him fall back into the position he had been in. Starscream hadn't even landed on Megs' knees when he felt an exceedingly hard smack to his already sore and stinging backside. Starscream let out a yelp.

Blitzwing and Lugnut exchanged silent, nervous glances with each other before backing up slowly. They wanted to turn and run, but they were afraid to and remained standing where they were. Blitzwing's icy face swallowed. He cringed and then realized that his hands were slowly inching behind him in an attempt to soothe his own skidplate, but he stopped himself and gave Lugnut a quick glance. Much to his relief, Lugnut hadn't noticed. The huge one-optic mech's stare was fixated on the scene in front of them. It was obvious that he hadn't gotten over the shock entirely.

Blitzwing's face suddenly spun to Random, his glowing red grin and optics widening in childish pleasure. Not able to contain his excitement any longer, he threw his hands up over his head and waved them around madly.

"Give it to him, Megatron! Spank him good und hard! Ahhahahahaha!" he shouted as loud as he could. If Megatron heard, he didn't show any indication of it and continued spanking Starscream as hard as he could while fighting against the bawling seeker's flailing legs.

Megatron finally stopped, after what seemed like an hour to the poor, limp, crying seeker still lying across his knees. Starscream lay as still as he could, his stomach heaving with his sobs. His skidplate felt like it was on fire, but he didn't dare try and soothe it now. He feared what Megatron might do. But one thing was for sure, he knew he'd never sit down again, at least not for a good week or two anyway. Make that three months.

Finally getting up the courage to do so, Starscream slowly lifted his head to look back at his former leader, the sorriest and most pitiful look he could muster displayed on his reddened, tear-streaked face.

"Get out of my sight." Megatron hissed in disgust, getting up from his throne and letting  
Starscream fall to the floor with a hard clank. Starscream's hands immediately went to his skidplate as he scrambled to his feet and backed into the shadows and away from the evil lord. He angrily locked optics with Megatron for a few minutes, pretty much daring him to try spanking him again.

"Want another one?" Megatron calmly said, as if sensing. "I will be more than happy to oblige."  
To get his point across more clearly, Megatron followed up his last sentence by pulling out one of his swords and brandishing it in front of the seeker.

Starscream's optics widened at seeing the sword and frantically shook his head and cowered. He emitted a low whimper and sniffed extra hard while his hands were still busy rubbing and soothing his poor skidplate. He had to keep from gritting his teeth at the pain he was feeling.

Megatron said nothing as he gave Starscream one last hard look and turned his attention elsewhere. He had done what he planned to do and he was pleased. A satisfied smile creased his lips.

Starscream turned to leave, but he didn't feel like transforming into jet mode. Instead, he walked silently and carefully past Blitzwing and Lugnut, not bothering to exchange glances with them. At least that had been his plan. Blitzwing's Random face chuckled and giggled as Starscream walked by him.

"Iz it getting warm in here or iz it just Starscream?"

Starscream cringed and his wings appeared to droop a little.

"Awww, did zhe big, bad Starscream get spanked?" Random said before breaking out in more giggling. "Und you zay you're zhe rightful leader of zhe Decepticons. Hahahahahahaha!" Blitzwing doubled over with laughter.

Keeping his hands tucked behind him and shuffling his feet, Starscream gritted his dental plates and tried keeping his temper under control. Sniffing away a few tears, he turned to Blitzwing and gave him a hard, merciless glare.

"Oh, shut up, Three Face!" Starscream said through his teeth before turning to leave. He wanted to say more, but he didn’t feel like getting into an argument or a fight at this time. Instead he continued to stare Blitzwing down, knowing good and well that his words bounced off the hard surface of Blitzwing’s head and that the psychotic mech was holding back laughter as he stood there.

Sighing wearily, Starscream finally turned and disappeared into the darkness of the nearest cave, his wings appearing to droop more in silent defeat. He could hear Blitzwing’s hard laughter behind him. It sounded like the mech could pop a gear.

Starscream again sighed, allowing another tear to trickle down his cheek. The darkness of the cave actually comforted him. At least here no one could see his humiliation. He walked a good way, long enough where he couldn’t hear Blitzwing’s laughter, before stopping and leaning against the stone wall. Starscream continued to rub his backside as hard as he could, wincing as he did so. Several more tears rolled down his cheek and he lifted his hand to wipe them away.

"Curse you, Megatron," he mumbled softly under his breath, "You'll be sorry. Just wait. I'd like to see you try doing that to me again."

 

-End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [{TFA} Punishment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648527) by [smokeybby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeybby/pseuds/smokeybby)




End file.
